Hiroki's Revenge
by Meriadeth
Summary: Hiroki is attacked and left in an alley. Together with the gang they set out to find out who attacked him. And where is Nowaki!  Sequel to Revenge will be sweet. Review Please
1. Chapter 1

As part of the Revenge Series

Hiroki's Revenge

Part One

I still own nothing.

The mid summer sky lite the area with bright flashes of lightening. Akihiko stood at the entrance of the apartment complex to his friends home. He greeted the doorman and waited patiently while the elevator made its way to the bottom floor. Akihiko looked up at the elevator doors as they opened. Walking slowly in he pushed for the twenty-sixth floor and turned the key to allow him to enter the spacious home. The whole floor was a single apartment.

Hiroki and Nowaki had lived in the same apartment for the last ten years and they were still in love with it. Everything had a place as Nowaki was a very thorough and very obsessed man about a clean and organized home. Akihiko at first laughed as Hiroki always complained that Nowaki made him clean after himself, not that Hiroki was a pig its just a little chaos in one life was acceptable. But to the man's lover if something was out of place it would just cause Nowaki to get very irritated.

But looking at the home now he was kind of glad Nowaki was out of town on an assignment. He knew his father would be in contact with the sniper soon enough to have him fly back as soon as possible. Akihiko heard the elevator door opened again and turned to face the new person that had entered.

Takahiro had decided that since the death of his wife he rejoined the team and had left his son in the care of his wife's family, they were happy to care for the boy as a way to make up for the failure of their daughter's life. They felt responsible for her getting into a life of crime and was going to make up for it through her son. Takahiro still visited and cared for the child, but needed to work at something he was good at and also to keep his son out of danger.

Akihiko stood looking over the total destruction of the apartment and thought that whoever had taken Hiroki had lost many of his men in the fight that had taken place. Hiroki or as the underground called him the Demon was no small man to contented with. He was strong and very fast with his fist and mouth. He was a hard one to take down. He could fight for a long time without getting tired. But there was nothing left of the furniture, the dining room table had collapsed and the chairs had all been thrown around. Windows were broken and a small fire had started but had been extinguished with the sprinklers that had soaked everything.

That was how they knew something was up. The alarm system alerted them of the fire and when they phoned him there was no answer and that is why Akihiko and Takahiro were here.

"Did the manager say anything?" Akihiko asked his friend. They had decided that for the sake of the team and Misaki they put their difference away and they were closer than ever.

"No, he was not here when this took place, what I want to know is how hard they had to hit Hiroki to knock him out." Takahiro said as he smirked at the large shape dent in the wall. Him and Hiroki had not the best friendship in the world, in fact they could barely stand one another. Takahiro had apologized several times for the way he had treated Nowaki in the past, but Hiroki being the stubborn man that he is refused any missions were he and Takahiro would be alone. Reason was that he would probably kill the man before the mission was complete.

"Maybe we should just wait until Shinobu has anything, I know that he was looking when I called him last." Takahiro suggested. He wanted to be away from here as soon as they could leave.

"The cleaners will be here in a few hours to clean up the area and make sure no evidence is left behind." Akihiko said as he walked around. Although Nowaki's gun room had been the first to be clear, Hiroki didn't use any weapons so there was nothing that would incriminate him. He was the most resourceful of the team and the most handiest to have around. Hiroki could walk in a crowded room and by the time the rest of the gang showed up he would pretty much have the entire room unconscious and be sitting at one of the tables drinking something.

Turning Akihiko and Takahiro left the ruined apartment to go back to headquarters to see if Shinobu had anything new for them. Getting in the car they drove down the rain covered streets. When they reached the building they got out and went in. Working there way down to the basement they could hear the pulsing music that alerted them that Shinobu had company and did not want to be disturbed. So they went right instead of left and found their way to the morgue that was set up for Aikawa to do her work.

They both hated to go in there, but she would hardly come out of the room. Her fear had happened when her hospital was targeted when they had killed one of the bosses from south Africa. Aikawa was in the building when eight men stormed in and shot the place up. She had barely survived as she was hit with multiple bullets. Thank the gods that she had an amazing staff on hand. She was in a coma for many days and when she came out she remembered what had happened and almost went insane from the trauma. But that was then and this was now and she had decided that she would work alone and only with the dead. She would still work for anyone that needed her, but most days she would be down here in the basement and discover who the dead was and how they died.

"Aikawa have you found anything on our guys yet?" Akihiko asked as they walked threw the doors. He backed up just in time when Aikawa turned with a brain in her hands. Gagging to himself he looked to his left and Takahiro had paled and looked a little green.

"Yes I have, mass trauma, probably from where they were beaten up by Hiroki. I sent fingerprints and blood up to Shinobu for testing, but he is currently busy at the minute." Aikawa said as she weighted the brain and to record it.

"Well let us know when your done, and father would like to talk to you as soon as you have time, no rush." Akihiko said as he walked backwards to the door. Takahiro was already waiting outside in the corridor with a small smile. Akihiko muttered something about cowards and walked in the direction to Shinobu's office.

It had taken sometime for the new building to be outfitted with what they needed. Office space for the group. A gym had taken up residence on the second floor with the offices on the third floor, the morgue and the evidence room were in the basement.

"Shinobu, you better be decent." Akihiko hollered in the room, but due to the loud music he was doubtful that he would be heard. Akihiko walked in and saw Shinobu sitting at his desk typing very fast. Looking over at his new company he screamed and fell backward, showing that he had his pants down. Takahiro closed his eyes as Miyagi popped his head out from underneath the desk with a slight blush staining his cheeks. A very red face Shinobu jumped up and righted his clothes and cooled his face down with his hands.

"Ah Miyagi how was the flight." Akihiko asked with humor laced in his voice. Hiroki would have found this to be extremely hilarious as he was always getting caught with Nowaki.

"What the hell, you don't just walk into my office." Shinobu bitched as he helped his lover up and into his chair. He grabbed the remote and turned down his music.

"Aikawa sent some fingerprints and blood to be tested, I hope for Hiroki sake that you have started on that." Takahiro said as he opened his eyes to see Miyagi smirking at him.

"Of course I have, what do you think I have been doing all day." Shinobu muttered crossing his arms looking mad. Akihiko and Takahiro looked at him and then at his lover, causing Shinobu to roll his eyes and walk to his main computer in the middle of the room.

"Okay no luck on the fingerprints, I have went through all the known databases and not one hit. The blood was no luck at all. Aikawa sent to photos of the men and I have scanned them and now I am waiting for something to hit." Shinobu said. A thought occurred to him as he was typing.

"Are we sure that this is not another one of their foreplay scenarios again. Catching them in the act was totally disgusting and I do not want to do that again." Shinobu said as he hit the keys on his keyboard.

"You didn't see the apartment, foreplay or not they would never destroy their home like that, let alone involve other people, people that are laying in the morgue right now." Akihiko said as he lit a cigarette.

"He has a point Shinobu. Sorry though it was a nice theory." Miyagi said as he puffed at his smoke.

"Well I have people stationed at the airports, docks, border centers and bus station, also got the local law enforcement involved and still had time for my lover, beat that." Shinobu said with a smirk and looked smug.

"Just call when you have more, I have to talk to my father to see if he got in touch with Nowaki yet." Akihiko said as he turned and walked out.

"Oh my head, what the hell hit me." Hiroki moaned as he turned his body to lay on his back. He opened his eyes and was glad that it was dark, he didn't think that he would be able to take the sun glaring right now. Judging by the pain in his body he figured that he had been taken from his home.

Looking down he felt the hard pavement he was on and realized that he was in an alleyway, but what shocked him was that there was a pair of green eyes staring right at him. They were attached to a little girl that looked about three or four. With brown hair and rosy cheeks. Her clothes were tattered from wear and she looked like she had not had a bath in several weeks.

Grimacing in pain he worked his way up to a sitting position and saw the little girl move away from him in fear.

"I won't hurt you, ya know. Can you speak?" Hiroki said as he climbed to his feet. The little girl shook her head and pointed to the right and started walking to a phone booth on the corner. Hiroki followed and picked up the phone and checked his pockets for change and realized that it was all at the house. He paled when he thought about the house or what was left of it anyway.

"shit I don't have any change for the phone." Hiroki grumbled as he slammed the phone on the receiver. He shifted when he felt a light tug on his pant making him look down at the girl. He was stunned silent when the girl lifted her hand and two coins were shown and he gratefully accepted them.

It was a well known fact that Hiroki could not stand little children, he saw them as annoying and not very useful in their child like state. But something in this little child that had made him smile, perhaps it was her bravery he did not know. But one thing was for certain he was going home.

Leaning down to eye level he asked the girl if her parents were around only to be disappointed when she lowered her head and tears fell from her eyes. Reaching for the phone Hiroki called headquarters.

Akihiko sat at his desk talking to his father when the phone rang and he glanced up to see Takahiro answer.

"So did you get in touch with Nowaki yet... maybe he knows and is already on route...hmm of course were looking into it...no Hiroki would never...yeah okay wait Takahiro is waving at me, I'll call you back, good day father.." Akihiko hung up the phone.

"yes of course we will pick you up, just give me your location." Takahiro nodded and wrote as fast as he could and with a "well be there in a few, hang tight" Takahiro slammed the phone down and jumped to his feet. "That was Hiroki he is in town at a phone booth, come on lets go." Takahiro said as he started walking.

Akihiko drove to the area that was given and sure enough there he was, and was that a little girl beside him?

To Be Continued

Thank you for reading

Review please

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews, I enjoyed reading them, hopefully you will like this chapter as well.

Hiroki's Revenge

Part 2

"What I want to know is how they got into my home in the first place." Hiroki fumed as he stormed into the office with Akihiko and Takahiro following. He turned suddenly causing Takahiro to stop and Akihiko slamming in the back of him. "And why the HELL they dumped me in that alley."

"Should you not be concerned about that little girl you took from the street, it is illegal ya know." Takahiro said as he walked around the infuriated fighter and went to his desk.

"Takahiro, the little girl can wait, one of our team members was attacked. Should we not be concerned by who, or who ordered it. I need to call father, he has been trying to get in touch with Nowaki since all this started." Akihiko said pacing.

"Wait a minute, you can't get in touch with Nowaki?" Hiroki went to his phone and started dialing. As he held the phone waiting his face went from irritation to confused. His lover always answered the phone when he called.

Akihiko paused in his pacing when the door opened and Aikawa walked in with a freshly cleaned little girl. "This better be the last time you ever asked me to do something like this." she said sitting the child down. They all watched as the little girl ran to Hiroki and grab his leg, looking at all the people in the room with large eyes.

Hiroki not really paying attention started to comb his fingers through her hair. He slammed the phone down and sat, pulling the girl into his lap. Takahiro and Akihiko stared at the scene with stunned faces. This was the only time they had ever seen their fighter caring for someone other than Nowaki.

"Okay, what the hell, he is not answering me."

((Location Unknown))

Nowaki sat with his head down, his arms held by chains against the wall. His legs were chained but to the floor. He had no idea how long he had been there. The room was dark and had no windows to see the passage of days. All he knew was that he had finished his assignment and was about to leave when a car drove up to where he was walking and then two strange men got out and that was the last he remembered.

"Well Nowaki, and how are we today?" It was a voice that was familiar, but in Nowaki pain filled mind he could not place it. His arms hurt, his legs hurt from being unable to move. The men that had attacked him had hit him in the head and he probably had concussion from that.

Nowaki raised his head and looked in the direction of the voice. He was in complete darkness so making a visual was difficult.

"I do hope that our accommodations are to your liking, it has taken me a long time to find you," the voice continued and Nowaki had a hard time staying focus.

"Why did you attack me? What have I done to you?" Nowaki said although he voice was rough and it hurt to speak.

"Oh don't worry, you will learn soon enough, and in time you will understand, one more thing your about to get a roommate so enjoy each other company for the moment" the voice was gone and the door opened, Nowaki flinched when the light hit him fully and then he heard the scuffle as his new roommate struggled to get free. After Nowaki heard the chains rattle the guards left plunging the room in darkness again.

((Office))

Asahina gripped his sword as he and Haruhiko circled around each other in the gym. They often met here to fight, more like exercising, but with swords. Their swords connected again and Asahina was pushed back, only to come back at him and pushing Haruhiko back. Usually Asahina was more passive then the others, Isaka had told him that he was almost too passive if that was possible. He was more like a servant or secretary to everyone than a sword carrying badass, but let someone come after Isaka and he would show them what kind of beast he could be.

Haruhiko who would always fight with his brother, had picked Asahina to fight with today and the man was surprising hard to beat. Not that Isaka would have it any other way, he was very picky. Atleast about his men.

He and Isaka had been friends when in school and then they had found out that Isaka had a talent for as they called it back then stealing people's voices. They would often play tricks on people and get in trouble. All that had changed now, Haruhiko had yet to find anyone to love and Isaka had been in the same relationship for years now. They rivaled Hiroki and Nowaki as the longest couple within the circle of friends and family they had.

Just as their swords met a voice had Haruhiko spinning around, looking at the newcomer he put up his sword as a way to block Asahina.

"That was so unfair and you know it, didn't my father tell you to never use his voice," Haruhiko asked while still holding Asahina sword at bay. Isaka smirked as he walked fully in the room where his friend and lover were fighting.

"Oh come on, one has to help his lover." Isaka said as he watched both withdraw from each other and put their swords away. He stood straight as Fuyuhiko walked in.

"Still no contact with Nowaki and from what Akihiko told me Hiroki is okay, but he too can not get in touch with Nowaki." Fuyuhiko said pacing in the gym.

"What about Shinobu can he not link a computer to his cell phone or something, and where did you send him anyway?" Haruhiko said as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Shinobu is trying to locate the cell phone now, but I am more worried about Hiroki's reaction to all this if Nowaki has been kidnapped or killed." Fuyuhiko said.

Life had been peaceful as of late, they were sent on assignments and no one had come after them after the raid at Aikawa hospital and the revenge that they had gotten afterward, many people refused to take jobs that would involved them. Or so they thought, when news of the attack on Hiroki they were all surprised.

Fuyuhiko and the others walked into the offices of his son and his team. He had built this office for them and he was surprised that actually used it.

"Anything yet?" Fuyuhiko asked as Shinobu sat typing at his lover's desk. The boy looked up and then back at his screen.

"No, he must have his cell turned off, but if he turns it back on I'll be able to locate him in two seconds flat." Shinobu said as he looked up again. "what if he really is dead, Hiroki will kill everyone involved with out mercy and you know it. And it will be a lot harder to control him." he finished as he looked down his screen.

To Be Continued

Review please.

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews, they are much loved.

Hiroki's Revenge

Part 3

The car stopped next to the apartment complex. Hiroki was the first out followed by Miyagi. They walked to the elevator. The doorman just stood there looking at the brunette as if could not believe that the man had survived. He had seen the wreckage that was the man's apartment.

Hiroki stood waiting for the elevator. He had been frantic at first when his lover would not answer his calls, but now he was just living with a sickening depression, thoughts of what was happening to his lover made him shudder. When the doors opened he stepped in with Miyagi behind him. He turned as Miyagi used his door key and the elevator started on its journey to the floor that Hiroki had pressed.

They rode in silence, even if Miyagi wanted to start talking to break the silence he knew that Hiroki would not respond to anything that he would say, so he stayed quiet. The door opened causing both men to break out of whatever that they were thinking. Hiroki paused at the door and took in the scene of his once beautiful home.

The cleaners had started early. Most of the broken furniture had been moved and the carpet was in the process of being pulled up. The cleaners looked up at the newcomers and looked back down as they realized who it was.

Hiroki looked like he was about to cry at the destruction of his home and cursed himself for letting it get so damaged. He wanted to hunt down the men that had done this. Nowaki loved this apartment and was so proud that he had paid for it out of his account. Telling his lover that he wanted to provide the home that his beloved would stay for the rest of their lives.

"Hiroki, damn even with the cleaners working overtime, this place will never be the same." Miyagi said as he searched for his smokes. Finding one he went to light, but stopped when he saw the other man's face. Hiroki and Nowaki had one rule for their apartment, and that was there was no smoking in the home. Even Hiroki who would occasionally smoke weed would step out on the balcony.

"I can't believe that I did all this, Nowaki is going to kill me." Hiroki exclaimed. He looked around and walked to his and Nowaki's bedroom and saw that it was still in good condition. A little wet from the sprinklers but most of the stuff was salvageable. Walking to the bed he went to his knees and looked under the bed and pulled a box from underneath and opened it. He breathed a sign of relief as he looked at all the letters and souvenirs left unharmed.

Miyagi who was peering in the box asked "What all that?". Hiroki smiled a small smile and gently caressed the small panda. "When Nowaki would leave for an assignment, he would always bring something back for me." he put the panda back and closed the box. Standing he placed the box on the bed and went to his closet and pulled a bag out and started look in it. His fighter gear was still usable. Thank goodness for waterproof bags. He motioned for Miyagi that he was done and they walked to the elevator and left the building.

((Back at the office))

Misaki smiled as he kissed Akihiko. He had missed his lover. Assignments out of the country was hell. Being alone sucked, but the pay was worth it. The purple diamond was worth a lot. It was difficult to get as it was protected with lasers and guards posted on both sides. A quick phone call had Isaka telling the guards that there was someone that was on another part of the museum trying to steal something that was worthless to the thief but just to make sure he stole that item too.

"Hey guess what, I saw that Parker woman. I think she was mad at me for something." Misaki said as Akihiko rubbed his shoulders. "I heard about Nowaki and came home as fast as I could. How is Hiroki?"

Akihiko shrugged. "I guess he alright, taking it one hour at a time. I mean he hasn't tried to kill any of us yet." They both looked up as Haruhiko walked in.

"Ah Misaki your back, how was your trip, successful I hope." Haruhiko said as he sat at his desk. He looked up as Misaki put the diamond on his paperwork. Taking it he examined the first flawless purple diamond and smiled as he gave it back to his brother's lover.

Misaki smiled as he reclaimed the diamond. And shifted back to his lover. The door opened causing all the men to look at their boss that walked in. Fuyuhiko's hair was standing on end. Akihiko had never seen his father looking so stressed inquired about it.

"I just got a call from another agency, it seems that they are missing their sharp shooter." he said as he sat on Haruhiko's desk.

"This means what." Haruhiko asked. "And who is the shooter?"

"Tsumori, apparently he checked into a motel room and now the motel is in ruin, they wanted to know if we had anything to do with it." Fuyuhiko said trying to smooth down his hair.

"Tsumori? Where have I heard that name before." Akihiko said as he closed his eyes trying to remember.

"Nowaki worked with him as a joint venture." Hiroki stated as he walked in with Miyagi behind him.

"So who ever had this Tsumori must have Nowaki. We find the connection. We find Nowaki." Miyagi said as he finally lit his smoke.

Everyone glanced at Hiroki. Suddenly recalling the major fight that the couple had when Hiroki had found the man rubbing against his lover.

"Yes I seem to recall that. His agency was not happy with the condition of their shooter when he returned home." Fuyuhiko smiled as he recalled the conversation with the boss of that agency.

Shinobu walked in and sat at his lover's desk and started typing. "Nowaki had his cell phone turned on for like a split second. I got a partial trace." he turned as the printer started and ripped the page and handed it over to Hiroki who was about to reach for it himself.

"This makes no sense. What the hell is this." Hiroki stood reading the paper.

Akihiko snatched the paper from Hiroki and looked at it. "This is only a partial trace Hiroki, this does not mean he is actually there. Wait a minute isn't this where you met Nowaki?"

"You met Nowaki in Paris? Wow talk about your cliché moment, meeting ones soul mate in the country famous for lovers." Miyagi smirked.

Hiroki smiled recalling his meeting with his lover on that night. It was fate he guessed.

((Wherever))

Nowaki woke to humming, he was still chained and he still hurt from not being able to move. He lifted his head and looked around. He was still in darkness.

"Boy is Hiroki going to be pissed huh?" a voice startled him as he had forgotten that he was no longer alone. Looking over to where the voice had come from.

Even though his throat still hurt he uttered the man's name. "Tsumori? Is that you?"

"Yup and Yup." Tsumori said with humor. "Are you okay over there?" his voice change with concern laced in to it.

"No I don't think so. Do you know how long we've been here? Nowaki's voice cut in and out from the bruising on his throat. He tried to move his long legs to stretch them out but to no avail as the chains were just to short.

"Well I was taken about two days ago. And my watch as they let me keep beeps when the hour changes. It has beeped several times since I have been in here, then so four days ago for you ,maybe?. I have been waking you about ever couple of hours or so." Tsumori said as his chains rattled as he shrugged.

"Why can't I remember any of this." Nowaki said clearing his throat and wincing at the pain.

"Maybe when the men hit you? They sure hurt me." Tsumori said.

Nowaki looked over in the dark. Tsumori was right, they did hurt when they hit him. And also Hiroki is going to be pissed when he came to get him. He just hoped Hiroki was alright. He had a bad feeling about this.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Review Please

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

Hiroki's revenge

Part 4

Hiroki hated commercial airplanes as they were so crowded, private airplanes were better, but not by much. He just hated flying in general. When he was with Nowaki it was okay, he felt safe with his tall lover sitting beside him. He could even sleep a little. But with Nowaki gone he felt on edge all the time.

Everyone on his team had given him a wide berth as they did not want to be on the receiving end of a hit or a tantrum. They knew better.

They had decided that they would follow a lead as to where his kidnapped lover was. Hiroki could not believe that he was on his way back to Paris.

Shinobu was complaining loudly that Fuyuhiko never put his files on the computer. So instead of just skimming through all the files on his computer, he actually had to read them on paper. Thankfully his lover was helping him or he would still be on the first file.

Misaki helped for a little while before he fell asleep while reading them. Hiroki refused to help, saying that he had lived through all that and did not want to relive it by reading. He had told his story, about his first meeting with Nowaki and Sarah. Of course he did not tell them about the first night that was in Paris. It just depressed him.

Nowaki was a great man and he had fallen in love with him that night. He knew that much. He hated Sarah on principle, snobby bitch that she was, she had protected Nowaki for all those years, she had trained him. And he totally became a kick ass assassin. Deadly with his aim, in more ways than one if you asked Hiroki.

They had come together for an assignment, they had killed the man that had been trafficking teenage girls for being prostitutes. Of course Hiroki had to fight all of the mans bodyguards, to get Nowaki to the main dude. Sarah, he knew was planning to kill him when the mission was over, but he was not worried. As if he had never been shot before, he dodge bullets, he was truly that fast.

Hiroki smiled as he remembered Nowaki running in when he thought that Hiroki was in danger, leaving Sarah all alone. Even though there was no danger that Hiroki could not get out of. He was glad that Nowaki was there and he knew that he would never leave him.

Sarah of course exploded in rage when Nowaki had decided that he was in love with him and wanted to always be with him. He was for once in his life truly happy. And the sex was great. Sarah had tried to kill him and he knew that she would succeed if giving a chance, but Nowaki stood up for him and told her that if she killed his lover, he would not rest until she was dead herself, even if he had to search the world, he would never rest until she was dead. That kind of shocked her and she walked away. Hiroki knew that it was her love for Nowaki that made her leave. He felt sorry for her, after ten years with the man that she had loved in secret was leaving her and moving on to something that she could not compete with.

Nowaki was upset for a while, but he too moved on. And for ten years they had been happy together. Blissfully happy. Hiroki could not imagine his life with out his tall lover, he had fought with people that looked at Nowaki with lust in their eyes, Tsumori was an idiot that thought he could have a fighting chance with Nowaki and had learned a painful lesson when he laid hands on his Nowaki.

Hiroki sighed as he looked out the window of the plane, he wanted his lover back, safe and in his arms. Looking over at Misaki sleeping on Akihiko shoulder, he smiled. All that shit that went down with that couple he was glad that Misaki had gotten over his shyness. Hakuhiko looked over at the couple and looked back down at the file he was reading.

"Hey, I found something." Shinobu said as the entire gang looked over at him. "The man that you killed Hiroki, with Nowaki, he had a daughter. Maybe she has Nowaki." he finished as he put the file in Hiroki lap.

"Yeah she was gone when we killed her father, Sarah told us that she would finished the job once she returned." Hiroki said as he looked down at the file. "Oh yeah should have done it myself, wait she was only five years old at the time, huh I guess Sarah couldn't do it after all."

Shinobu pulled his computer out and started typing, Miyagi looked over as his lover started reading.

"It says here that she died in an explosion. Along with her mother and brothers." Shinobu said as he read on. "well there went that theory." when he looked up and looked over to his lover. If Fuyuhiko wanted a family dead and some were not present when they went to do the hit, he would just send someone else to finish the job.

"Well it wasn't one of mine, never even knew her." Miyagi said as he looked at the picture of the little girl. Her smile was breathtaking and her innocents shone brightly.

"After her father's death, her family went bankrupted and they had lost everything." Shinobu stopped when he came to the obits of the family. "Huh this is weird, this article says she died, but there is no obit for her."

"So she could still be alive...I don't know guys it seems to easy to me." Akihiko said as he reached out to get the file without waking Misaki up. "And what about Tsumori, he wasn't even around when that happened, his meeting was well after that." he finished as he looked at the file.

Hiroki sighed again, there one lead was a long shot at best.

Upon reaching their destination, they stayed at the same hotel that Hiroki had stayed at all those years ago. Miyagi went to check them in, while the others waited in the lobby. Hiroki stood at the fish aquarium watching as the fish swam back and forth. The waiting room had changed from when he had first stayed, granted he had not really looked at it in the first place. Only seeing it when he had spotted Nowaki sitting in a chair with Sarah not to far away.

"Okay were checked in, so anyone want food before we sleep, jet lag is a killer." Miyagi said as he walked up to the group.

"Misaki is still sleepy, I will see to him, you all go and bring us something back." Takahiro said as he started to lead his brother away to the elevator. Akihiko looked on with narrowed eyes, Takahiro had been spending way to much time with his brother, basically stopping Misaki from spending time with him. He was not jealous or anything, Takahiro was his friend and Misaki brother, but jeez.

Hiroki watched Akihiko and turned to watched Takahiro talking to his brother. He hoped that Takahiro was not trying to take Misaki from Akihiko, cause if he was, he just might have to hurt Takahiro for it. Turning and ushering the others to a small coffee shop down the street from the hotel.

When they entered the coffee shop the cashier looked up with a smile only to have it dim a little as Hiroki went up to order coffee and sandwiches for the others. After taking the order she went to make the coffee as Hiroki went to sit down. Shinobu was still reading, but kept getting the feeling that someone was watching them. Looking up he noticed that the girl was talking to the other worker there occasionally nodding in their direction. He was about to say something when the girl was walking over to their table with their order. The other girl walked behind her with something else in her hand.

"Please we mean no harm, someone came here three days ago and left this..." in her hand was a thick letter. "we were told that someone fitting your description would come, I thought he was crazy, but here you are and well here you go..." she laid down the food and the envelope and walked away back to the counter, her job was done.

"What the hell?" Hiroki said as he opened the envelope. His eyes widened when the picture of his lover chained to a wall slipped out. He grabbed the picture and his hand shook with rage. His lover was in chains, although in another situation he might had thought it looked kinky, but not now. Standing up he raced over to the counter where the girl was shaking in fear at seeing the look of murder come over the brown hair gentleman.

"Who gave this to you... speak NOW..."Hiroki screamed at the frightened girl, causing the other patrons to look up startled at the volume of the mans voice. Akihiko was trying to restrain the fighter, but it was not easy, Haruhiko came to help his brother.

"I...don't know his name sir...I had never seen him before... um...medium build, tall with blonde hair...I think he wore glasses...he looked professional..." the girl stammered out and then she paused as if she was thinking, she remembered something. "he had a tattoo on his arm. It was a rose on the inside of his wrist. I keep thinking what a strange place to put it, and his watched beeped." and that is all she remembered.

Hiroki seemed satisfied as he thought for a second and then he snatched the file that Shinobu had in his hands and took off for the door. He was back at the hotel in no time and ran to his room and slammed the door hard. He ignored the knocks he received. He ripped the file apart and started studying the pictures of the family of the man that his lover had killed ten years ago.

Walking out the door he went to Miyagi's room and knocked, he walked in when Shinobu opened the door. "Tell me when you did the research did any mentioned about the boys death?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah he died when his mother did, let me show you his obit." Shinobu walked to his computer with Hiroki following. When he opened the file it showed the youngest boy's obit.

"Okay that is his, but what about the oldest one." Hiroki asked showing Shinobu the file.

"Okay how in the hell did I miss him. Let me look." Shinobu started typing. His brow showed that he wasn't finding anything. He looked back up at Hiroki and looked on in amazement as Hiroki started nodding.

Yeah he knew who had taken his lover, the same man before, that had tried seven years ago.

Tsumori. Or what the hell he calls himself these days...

((Somewhere not so far away))

You idiot, you set this up, are you trying to get us killed, you powered up that cell phone and now there are here, what are we going to do now...we can't kill them all. They would wipe us out in mere seconds." a female voice said in a whisper...

"Now, now dearest sister, it will all work out, I promise, we will have our revenge and Hiroki will be dead and Nowaki will be all mine." the man whispered back to his sister as he rattled the chains that were attached to his wrist.

Looking at the man over at the wall Tsumori smiled, the room went black again. He still had time, Nowaki would love him as much as he loved Hiroki...

To be Continued

Thanks for reading

Review please..

Meriadeth


	5. Chapter 5

Hiroki"s Revenge

Part 5

Hiroki stared at the picture again, his eyes welded up with tears. He had no clue when the picture was taken, or if his lover was still alive. The others now looked at him with pity, although there was a burning rage that was growing deep inside of him that he knew that if anyone of his friends even glanced at him, he would probably go off the deep end.

They had called Tsumori's agency only to find out that the man had quit and they didn't know who had contacted Fuyuhiko with the information. Hiroki knew that they were being set up. Even being here in Paris was a set up, cell phones just don't turn themselves on then turn themselves off at random.

Shinobu had research the entire case and had found out that Fuyuhiko was paid to keep the little girl alive, when confronted with the information, the boss had shrugged and told them that he was a businessman and that it was only a little girl. Hiroki had promptly exploded in rage that had everyone in the room dodging for cover.

"Do you think he has had enough time to cool off?" Misaki said as he paced his and Akihiko's room. He was in the room when Hiroki had raged and it had scared the boy half to death, Akihiko had to grab his hand to get him out of the way of a vase that was being thrown towards him.

"Doubt it but we could check to find out." Akihiko said as he walked out of the room. He was met by Shinobu and he was jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement. Raising an eyebrow at him, Miyagi walked up with a small smile. Akihiko knocked lightly on the door, he had to strained to hear the muffled voice. Hearing the click, he opened the door and stopped dead.

They were soo going to have pay some sort of cleaning fee.

"You think you did enough damage, I mean that light fixture over there in still hanging." Miyagi said as he looked around. It was just like the apartment completely destroyed. Just about the time he turned from looking, the light fixture fell and Hiroki's glared hit him full on making him wince.

"Idiots shut up, look I found something." Shinobu walked to what was left of the desk and pulled open his laptop and starting typing, The others noticed that Hiroki started rubbing his temple in an agitated way.

"The man had several offices and warehouses in his name. Most of them were sold off to cover the funeral and to the employes when his company collapsed." Shinobu clicked to another page and started to read. "Here this one had not been used in like forever and it was the only one not sold." he looked at everyone with a strange expression, "if Tsumori was wanting to hide for so many years, why didn't he sell this one?"

Hiroki looked down at the web page. "because that is where Nowaki and I killed his father, also where Sarah was left." he was remembering that night, he knew the inside and outside of the building. He turned and went to the closet to fetch his bag, the others watched as he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"This is not good, I think we need to get prepared, looks like we finally going to find Nowaki." Miyagi said as he turned and walked out of the room. Shinobu closed his laptop and followed. Akihiko watched as Takahiro left with his lover once again, soon he would have to have a little chat with his lover's brother.

Hiroki walked out with his full gear on, turning to look at Akihiko, he noticed that Misaki was not in the room anymore. "He took Misaki again didn't he, dude you really need to talk to him about that, if he tries to take him from you, I will put him in the hospital." he said as he done up the laces on his black boots.

Akihiko sighed as he watched. "I am sure it is not what we think, the man lost his wife and he is terrified that he will lose his brother." he said as he walked towards Hiroki. Hiroki was looking down and was shocked to feel hands on his face. Looking up he saw the real hurt in his friend eyes. "I hope you find your lover Hiroki, you above all should always have someone beside you." Akihiko said as he released him. In the back of his mind he thought it was the only way to have someone control that terrible temper the man had. Hiroki smirked as though he knew what the other man was thinking.

Miyagi had long since visited a little out of the way hardware store and had created several small bombs while waiting for Hiroki to finish destroying his room and interned would cost them a hell of a small fortune to pay for the damages.

"Old man we don't want to destroy the building, why do you have to create them?" Shinobu asked his lover as he redid some of them. Miyagi glanced at his lover and smirked.

"Don't go ruining my plans to have fun, after this Paris will remember this explosion for a long time." he said as he grabbed a smoke. Shinobu rolled his eyes and started typing.

Akihiko walked to his room to find his lover who was looking over the blueprints of the building. "Hey, where have you been? I have researching this building, did you know that it has a sub-basement? I bet that is where they have Nowaki." Misaki said as he looked at his lover only to look confused at the pain expression on his face. "What is it?" he asked and he gasped as Akihiko wrapped his arms around him. He hugged back confused as to why his lover was acting like this.

"Never leave me, I don't think I would survive if you left." Akihiko whispered into Misaki hair. Before Misaki could ask where this was coming from, Hiroki walked in and announced that he was ready and if they wanted to come, they had better hurry...

It was time to get his lover back...

To be continued

A/N I guess I should tell you now, I suck at fight scene, but I am going to try my best.

A/N I know my updates has been less than stellar, but I have so much going on in my life it is not even funny, plus my friend had introduced me to Supernatural and I got hooked so I wrote a fic about that , but it is over and I will once again focus all my attention on finishing this story.

Thanks for reading

And as always Review.

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

WOW another update. Heheheh, thanks for the reviews, much love all around...

Hiroki's Revenge

Part 6

Tsumori was born in Japan, to a lovely woman and a real bastard of a father. He had a younger brother and an even younger sister. The family had moved when his sister was nine months. They had moved to Paris where his father's business soared. Human trafficking was a booming business and soon all the money that his father had made, made Tsumori a very wealthy child and he loved every bit of attention that he had received.

Private schools and limo's were just the starters. Clothes from every line where his for the choosing. He knew deep down that what his father was doing was wrong, so very wrong. So he stopped being concerned about it. Tsumori knew that one day he and his family would have to pay for what they were doing, but the money stopped him from realizing it, so he just went along with it. It was in school that he had met the love of his life. A young boy with blonde hair and a sweet smile. He had gathered his courage and had told the boy of his feelings. He was so excited when the boy had told him that he had felt the same way too.

The day his father was killed, they had been out of town. When they had returned to find that they had nothing left, Tsumori was devastated. His mother had been out of her mind with grief and his little brother and sister had no clue what was going on. Just as he knew that one day he would be broke, he just didn't know it would have been so soon. He had just turned fourteen when it had happened and he was now considered the man of the house.

His father's partners had taken all of the money and had left, for fear of their lives. With his family broke, he knew that his mother was selling her body to put food on the table, he wanted to do something, but what could he have done. He knew that he wanted revenge on who ever had taken his father out, for causing his mother to have to sell herself. He went to confront one of his father's partner in business only to walk in to see a gun being pointed at the man by a young woman with blonde hair.

He tried not to make a move and slowly went back outside, only to jump as a thump hit the ground. He turned to run only to be grabbed by the hair and forced inside the room, he was tossed to the ground next to the man that lay dying. The woman had walked up to him and kneel down to his level. But the language that she had spoken was not French or Japanese. Obviously seeing the total confusion on his face she began to use French.

He was amazed that she would offer him apprenticeship in learning how to kill. Even with all the crap that was happening in his life, he smiled for the first time. He later had found out that her name was Sarah. Two years after he started working along side Sarah, he found out that his mother and baby brother were killed in a car bombing, his sister who was by now fifteen had survived, but was now all alone. He pleaded with Sarah to help him and she had told him that she would. He found out that she was now in a happy home of a couple of professional hitters. Sarah had smiled serenely.

He had used the same agency that she had used and had made a killing so to speak. He had even been paired up with Sarah' old partner, some guy named Nowaki. And when the two had met it was love at first sight to him, he had hoped it was true for the other, but he was disappointed to learn that the man had a lover back home and he had hoped that he would see him soon.

Tsumori really started to hate talking with Nowaki for all he talked about was his lover, hell they had talked almost the entire time they were on the roof. He watched in amazement as Nowaki shot the man still talking on the damn phone, sometimes he believed that Nowaki would call his lover just to hear him breath.

Once they were back in Japan, even though his agency was not based there, he had followed Nowaki home, one last time he tried to get him to come with him and let the love he had be enough, but he didn't plan on the lover showing up.

His first take on Hiroki was that he was short and not all that impressed, although he was gorgeous, it was the fact that he was the one that held the heart of the man that he had fallen in love with. After that things had not gone well, and he had left bruised and beaten. So he had decided to go back to America and that was were he saw his old lover, he was a school teacher and he was still in love with him.

They had been happily together for five years, with him occasionally going out of town for assignments and the what not. One day when he was meeting his lover at the school, he was shot at, he had managed to dodge the bullet, but his lover had been shot straight through the heart and was dead before he hit the ground.

Now enraged he left the states and returned to Japan, made a lasting impression with a new agency, also had tormented Hiroki when they had met again after six years in that store. Although he was never allowed back into the store, it had been totally worth it.

Phelope had just finished a job with her dad when Tsumori showed up on her doorstep. And to his surprise she was all for getting the guys that had killed her father and destroying her life.

** Thought I would give you a brief and hopefully understanding of Tsumori's life.**

Nowaki felt when they released the chains that had been around his legs and arms, he could barely stand without help. He closed his eyes tight when the pens and needles started as blood flow returned to his limbs. He flinched when he stumbled down the too bright hallway. He was led to a bed and dumped there. He straightened out as much as he could on the narrow bed. And fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"YOU IDIOT, I just got a report that they are checking out all of the warehouses that belonged to our father, and guess which one they are starting with?" Phelope raged at her brother who was moving his arms in an attempt to get feelings back to them.

"Just like I wanted." Tsumori said as he looked at his sister. She was really getting to be to much trouble. "Let them come." he said standing.

"Just like that, let them come, they are the most powerful force in our line of work, my god their hitter, I am not that strong, they also have two swordsman and a bomb tech," she fretted, she was about to return to her parents who had told her that it was a bad idea to begin with.

"So I am a sharp shooter, I can handle them, all you have to do is give me a little time to get to Hiroki before he kills the lot of us, now how many men do we have?" Tsumori asked

"Nineteen, not nearly enough to handle them." Phelope said as she grabbed her phone when it had started ringing. "That was the bellhop, they just left the hotel. I do hope for all our sakes that you know what you are doing." she said putting her phone down and walked out the door.

Tsumori watched her go. If she messed up this up, he would have no family left.

To be continued

A/N:Yeah, I know I am procrastinating, but at least I have a couple of fight scenes already typed out, but they are mostly Takahiro and Akihiko so far, I am going to have to think a little about Hiroki's fight scene with Tsumori's sister. Should I give Hiroki morals about hitting a woman? Well? Oh yeah should I make a Terrorist revenge story?

Thanks for reading.

Review and tell how I am doing

Meriadeth


	7. Chapter 7

Wow this is sooooo late and I am soooo sorrrry about that, but I have a very good reason for it, you see I had typed this chapter before and then my computer crashed hard, so it had to be wiped Very very upset, so I had to wait for my computer to be fixed and then I couldn't remember all that I had wrote, another sad time for me. And then I lost my muse for this story, but then low and behold, someone favorites this story and then my muse came back and well here it is, not as good as the first one, because I had worked on that for a week. And then every time I tried to type, I would think it was horrible and then deleted it. But this one will pass I guess.

And I hope you guys still read it. So I am truly sorry about the long wait, hopefully this is the next to last chapter.

So on to the story

Hiroki's Revenge

Part 7

Hiroki had been here before so he knew the best way to go in, although last time he was here he had went in through the back way. So when Akihiko had suggested the same, Hiroki had shaken his head and told him that a frontal assault would be better and of course blushing when Akihiko and Miyagi smirked at the words.

"Okay everyone stay together and Misaki, please be careful." Akihiko whispered as he and the others walked stealthily on the outside of the warehouse. Misaki nodded as Takahiro lifted his younger brother up to the ladder that was on the side of the building and in thirty seconds Misaki was on the roof and waving at them before he disappeared.

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he heard Akihiko speak, "the whole point of this is to see if Nowaki is here, and being quiet is not going to get them out here any sooner, I say we blow the door and if anyone is there, they will come out." Hiroki said as Miyagi smiled holding up some C-4.

"Just telling everyone to be careful that is all, Miyagi, blow it up." Akihiko said as they reached the front entrance.

"Oh goody, I just love blowing things." Miyagi said as he leered at Shinobu, causing the young man to blush.

"You know after this I just might kill you Miyagi," Hiroki said as he glared at the bomb tech.

"Guys, come on," Takahiro said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Oh fine, lets get to the killing part." Miyagi said as he placed the c-4 on the door, with a wave the others backed up. He raised his fingers and started the countdown. As the blast hit the door it swung inward and taking half the door off its hinges.

"Well if anyone is here, I'm sure they heard that." Akihiko said as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. Takahiro mirrored his movements with his own sword. They both walked quietly inside nodded to Hiroki as he was the next to enter.

The warehouse was full of old boxes and chairs left over from the move. Akihiko looked around as Takahiro walked opposite of him, both looking around at a fast pace. They held their swords up and close. Hiroki who knew the building walked to another door and tested it quietly. Of course it was locked. Miyagi walked in with Shinobu behind him. Takahiro walked to where Hiroki was and placed his hand on the door. He smiled when he felt the door was made of wood. He nodded to Akihiko and placed his sword in the middle of the door, about to plunge the sharp tip in, but Hiroki grabbed his arm stopping him.

Takahiro looked at him, and Hiroki placed one finger to his mouth and then made a motion of a gun. Takahiro got the message and he went to one side as Akihiko went to the other. Both swords were placed in front of their bodies as Hiroki stood in front of the door ready to kick it in. Hiroki was the fastest and could dodge bullets. Just as he kicked the door, bullets started coming through the door and Hiroki just managed not to get hit.

Akihiko waited with a bored look on his face and Takahiro was looking at his nails and Hiroki was kneeling next to Takahiro. As the last of the bullets were fired Akihiko stood straight and turned as one of the guys walked slowly through the door.

Hiroki almost flinched when the guy screamed; the blood hit the wall near his head and sent a spatter at Takahiro. Looking down at his long coat that was streaked with blood Takahiro shot Akihiko a look that could have killed the man instantly. Akihiko smirked and ran in the room, with Takahiro on his heels.

At first count there were ten, then nine as Takahiro grabbed one cutting off his hand as the man went to fire another shot. Akihiko shot across the room and sliced a good portion of the man's arm off and then pushed his sword into the man's guts and then turned and pulled it out and the man dropped. Hiroki was not about to let those idiots have all the fun as he grabbed one guy and twisted his arm around the man's neck and the satisfying pop of bone and the man dropped lifeless to the ground. The other men ran as blood pooled on the ground.

Hiroki was about to say something, but stopped when they heard clapping from above them.

"Bravo, bravo, you know for a minute I had thought that you Hiroki would have left Nowaki to find his own way out," Tsumori said as he stood on the catwalk above them.

"Where is my lover, you ass." Hiroki growled only making Tsumori laugh.

"Well he is here and I am sorry to say that in the days he had been here, we have decided to proclaim our love for each other, so sorry Hiroki, but your loss is my gain." Tsumori smirked at the look Hiroki gave him.

"Yeah right, as if I could ever believe that Nowaki would ever give your bland lose ass the time of day." Hiroki snorted as Akihiko shuttered at the thought.

"Well then I guess you'll have to wait and see, until then good luck." Tsumori said as he backed away and the room was filled with men all of them with swords.

Akihiko looked at them with a smile, finally someone with whom they could really play with. "Hiroki well cover you, go!" Takahiro said and Hiroki nodded and disappeared into the shadows. "Miyagi, get Shinobu out of here and find Misaki." Akihiko said as the first man swung his sword at him.

"Right, come on Shinobu, let's find Misaki." Miyagi said as he grabbed his lover's hand and went back out the door.

Hiroki could hear the clash of metal as he took a right, his intent was to find Tsumori and hurt him in all the different ways he could think off. He had found the stairs to the catwalk and was climbing them. he was about to hit the second flight, but a kick came flying out and hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly backwards and only holding on to the railings kept him from falling down.

"That was for my father, and this is for my mother." Another swing caught him off guard as he fought to get breath back into his lungs; the kick caused his legs to fly out from under him. He managed to catch the next kick and spun the leg of his attacker around and he jumped up and pushed with all his might and then he hears the thump as the body hit the wall.

"Ah I see the daughter has joined the fight, you must have been the baby that Fuyuhiko let live. To bad that you weren't raised better," Hiroki smirked as the woman stood up from where she had fallen.

"You bastard, you killed my family, and now I will kill you." Phelope said as she attacked with rage in her eyes. Hiroki was ready with his arms raise in defense.

Misaki crept quietly down the long hallway, he had heard the explosion and then the gun fire and he knew that his lover and brother could handle it so he was not concern. He came to a room with a low light and he tested the door. It was locked of course, so he bent down and grabbed his tools and within seconds he was in. once inside he saw a figure laying on a cot, getting closer he saw the familiar hair of Nowaki and was at his side in seconds.

"Nowaki, hey Nowaki, wake up." Misaki whispered shaking the taller man. Misaki knew that if he couldn't wake him, he would never be able to carry him out.

"Mmm…Hiro-san." Came a mumbled moan from Nowaki and Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. Misaki reached in his bag and started working on the cuffs that had Nowaki bound to the bed.

"Shhh, come on Nowaki, Hiroki's here, he is waiting for you, wake up." Misaki whispered again as it seemed that Nowaki had fallen back asleep. Getting no response from the tall shooter, Misaki tried again only this time he added something else. "Nowaki if you don't wake up right now Hiroki said you were sleeping on the couch for a month. And of course Nowaki flailed awake and damn near fell off the bed. "Is that all you seme's think about?" Misaki said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, pretty much." Nowaki said holding his head. He looked bleary eyed at Misaki and then looked around. "Where are we Misaki?" he asked still looking around. Misaki was about to answer only was cut off as another voice entered the room.

"Why you're at my place Nowaki, just as you're were meant to be, with me." Tsumori walked in with a smile and Misaki just looked down as Nowaki looked up confused.

"Damn," was the only thing that Misaki could say.

To Be Continued

Thanks for Reading

Review please

Meriadeth.


End file.
